Espejo Roto One Shot Para la tabla 30 dìas
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Los gemelos Weasley..su madre nunca pensò en separarlos, porque hacerlo serìa....un espejo roto. One Shot para la tabla 30 dìas, dedicado a Potterfowl200.


_**Advertencia:**__** Spoilers del 7mo libro, para la tabla **__**"30 días" **_

_**Dedicado especialmente a: Potterfowl200**_

_**Espejo Roto**_

_**Después de…**_

Gemelos.

Cuando nacieron su madre fue la primera sorprendida, no por el rojo de sus cabellos, no porque se parecieran bastante, demasíado quizá a su padre, no porque fueran exactamente iguales el uno con el otro, sino por una sola cosa.

Eran dos.

La decepción…la sorpresa, una sorpresa que había sido demasíado agradable…para resultar casi desagradable.

Dos.

Y eran .._pobres._

No le importó, apenas los vió supo que estarían bien, que había sido un regalo del cielo aquella "doble" y hermosa bendición y que serían lo que quería, exactamente lo que quería.

Unos buenos hijos.

La sonrisa de Molly Weasley renació en cuanto los tuvo en sus brazos y el brillo maternal que nació en aquel momento ahogó por completo la mirada titubeante de su esposo a su lado, le sonrió, y el lo hizo también, se abrazaron, se abrazaron completamente felices porque eran todo lo que habían podido desear desde que se casaran.

Padres.

Era una experiencia nueva, diferente, aún cuando ya lo habían vivido un par de veces, pero no importaba nada, ni el dinero ni los comentarios de los demás, ni las burlas sobre el cómo sobreviviría una pareja de Sangres Pura sin otra cosa que un par de galeons en el banco, no les importaba en absoluto porque en ese momento, en aquel, cuando los tenían entre sus brazos rebosantes, felices y llenos de amor, y se miraban uno al otro había una hermosa promesa de amor y felicidad que se complementaba con un deseo secreto de uno para el otro.

Tendrían otro más.

Pero aquella mañana algo nublada y con sol extrañamente radiante a la vez había algo más cuando se miraron.

Gemelos.

Una doble promesa de amor.

Crecieron…rebosantes, felices y llenos de amor, exactamente como habían nacido, exactamente como su madre había querido, pero tenía que admitir algo.

Felices.

Eso era lo que más eran.

Sonrisas…ella decía que eran un "Verdadero Dolor de Cabeza", pero en realidad, eran su dolor de cabeza, y tenía que admitir algo.

Nunca le habían molestado los dolores de cabeza.

Fueron a la escuela y el primer día fue también aquel en el cual bendijo que habían sido dos, siempre juntos, siempre felices.

Siempre.

Los demás…sus hermanos, también eran sus hermanos, pero extrañamente los veía como uno solo, no como dos, sino como uno, ninguno podía estar sin el otro.

_Ninguno._

Las palabras a menudo se manifiestan en su mente en cuanto les ve jugando afuera, siempre juntos, siempre preocupándose el uno por el otro, siempre acabando la frase el uno por el otro.

Frunce el entrecejo.

No sabe si está bien, no sabe si podrá con aquello, nunca trató de separarlos porque sería verdaderamente un pecado, una verdadera crueldad el que lo hiciera.

Pero lo quiere hacer.

¿Por qué?

Es un mar de contradicciones.

Porque los quiere proteger.

No quiere pensar si un día el otro faltara, si uno faltara y el otro no estuviera, porque sabe que nacieron juntos y así vivirán.

Juntos, unidos, como uno, hermanos.

Gemelos.

Sino… si uno de ellos le faltara algún día al otro…..

¿qué es lo que vendría después?

Es una pregunta que nunca se ha respondido. Porque sabe que la respuesta está fuera de su ser, de su conocimiento, de su consciencia, de su sopor.

Risas.

Siempre han sido risas, el primer día, la primera palabra…

Risas.

Risas de bebés, de niños, de adolescentes, de jóvenes…

Tiempos oscuros.

Teme por sus hijos, más que nada, más que nadie, sólo ella lo puede sentir.

Teme perderlos.

"Sueño con eso" confiesa en un ataque de pánico porque no puede soportar más.

Juntos, unidos…

La mañana.

Aquella mañana…aquellas mañanas…

Han sabido afrontar todo lo que les venía, heridas…diferencias nada más para ellos, afrontarlo todo como lo saben afrontar.

Con risas.

Cuando eran pequeños uno caía y en vez de llorar el otro le ayudaba y juntos reían.

Igual.

Nada ha cambiado….

Hasta ese día.

La vida se le escapa de los ojos al verlo tendido, solo, triste.

Es un joven apuesto, cabello rojo, corto, hermoso…

Lo acaricia, está frio, todavía algunos escombros en su pelo y en su ropa…solo, completamente solo, la risa, esa sonrisa…todavía en sus labios. Nunca lo ha visto así, solo completamente solo…..la brisa llevándole el pelo hacia un lado….

-Mamá- una voz le ha interrumpido haciendo que abra los ojos con fuerza, con la fuerza de la pena contenida- ¿estás bien?

Le mira el pelo, exactamente igual al de su padre…rojo, como el de él.

Si, bien- responde en tono cansado.

El chico hace una mueca que nunca ha sido igual una muestra de la sonrisa que nunca volverá, ahora lo sabe, no es necesario que le diga que ya es suficiente de todas las travesuras…un sueño.

Se aleja para alcanzar a la chica de cabellos castaños y lo examina tratando de reconocerlo.

Porque nunca más lo ha hecho.

¿Qué viene_ después de …?  
_ Ahora lo sabe.

La mueca en el viento de un espejo roto.

*****  
**Oh- uh! Bueno, ahora si, confirmado: El drama es algo de mi género, no puedo evitarlo, se los juro…pero ¿a que no es tan malo?**

**Este fic..bueno, no creo que me haya salido muy bien, pero bueno es que tengo que terminar la tabla para 30 días y el tiempo me pisa.**

**Otro género? Si, bueno, también creo que me sale más o menos bien el Romance y para los que les gusta…el lime, je,je,je!!**

**Quiero agradecerles sinceramente que hayan leído el fic…o más bien , fic viñeta, nunca había escrito sobre los ****gemelos Weasley****, pero me los sugirieron así que ustedes mandan y yo obedezco, XD.**

**Este fic está especialmente dedicado a:**

**¿Comentarios? Se los agradecería hasta la luna….!!**

**También déjenme sus sugerencias acerca de sus personajes y géneros favoritos si?? Porque estoy complaciendo a todos mis amigos (que son ustedes) y de paso los conozco, leo sus fics y además les dedico el fic y lo pongo en mis blogs ¿qué tal?**

**Nos vemos.**

**GRACIAS por leer el fic.**

**Los comentarios me alegran el día.**

**Su amiga.**

**Que los quiere mucho, pero mucho:  
Rose Bellatrix : )**


End file.
